


#ohmymysteryman

by nanakomatsus



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, JONGHYUN IS ALSO WHIPPED, Social Media AU, bodyguard! baekho, ceo! aron, lots of pics/ different formats, minki is WHIPPED, model! ren, never are a pro gaming team, pro gamer! jonghyun, pro gamer! minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakomatsus/pseuds/nanakomatsus
Summary: oveRComE160216: UM JR??? I THINK YOU'RE TRENDING RNNEVERFOREVER: someone is in LOVE WITHY OUsorrysorryimsorry: does he not know what's hapPENniNG????





	#ohmymysteryman

**Author's Note:**

> a social media fic inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/PledisWeek/status/954566118860992512) amazing thread pls go read it oh god it's gold all credits to the writer of this au!!!!! please rt and support the original thread as much as possible!!! >.< (warning: this is only an expansion of the FIRST part of the thread, focusing on jren. please read the original thread for minron/baekmin)

 

**[enter-talk] LOVE AT THE AIRPORT! MYSTERY MAN???**

Posted at **03:11 A.M.** by **mangos**

 

Ren is in love!!!! Our Choi Ren is actually in love!!! ㅠㅠㅠ

 

There was a really good-looking boy at the airport who passed by and Ren actually froze on the spot and his eyes followed the other boy ㅠㅠ so cute ㅠㅠ What a lucky person…ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Post response:**

[+695] [-172]

 

[+450][-97]

did you guys read about it? he even posted a picture on his SNS ㅠㅠ Heol… he’s really fallen…..so cute ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

[+196][-72]

someone go help the kid ㅋㅋㅋ he’s really got it bad, doesn’t he?

 

[+95][-20]

Freaking cute….

 

[+75][-9]

it’s like I’ve seen the boy before???

anyone know who he is???? our mango must be going mad trying to find him ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

* * *

 

Coming home is always nice.

 

Even the lavish parties, the fine dining and beautiful clothes couldn’t match up to his grandmother’s abalone soup. _It’s gray,_ he thinks as he looks out the window as they begin their descend onto Korean soil. As it always is.

 

“You don’t look too happy to be back,” Dongho says beside him, helping him gather his luggage from the moving belt. Minki shrugs, slipping on his coat.

 

“Just tired,” he says flatly in response. He really wants to go home.

 

“They’re gonna be waiting for you.”

 

“I know.”

 

They begin their walk to the arrival gates, where Minki can already hear the screams of his fans. _I feel like an idol,_ he muses, smiling inwardly.

 

In a single motion, just as the doors slide open, he puts on his sun glasses and a dazzling smile. The shrieks get louder and more frantic and there are cameras flashing in every directions and the shouting of reporters and fansites alike-

 

There really is no place like home.

 

 

 

Outside, the van waits just ahead, its doors wide open, welcoming him into the comfort of leather seats and warm armrests. Dongho’s voice rings out fiercely, trying to keep the crowd around them in check.

 

They’re almost there, and he can already feel the warmth of the heaters on full blast.

 

But then out of nowhere, the clouds begin to part and his vision becomes focused on the blue, blue sky to his far right.

 

And there, a few meters away, beyond his crowd , is a boy with hair that blends into the sky, a soft smile upon thin lips.

 

The world seems to stop turning on its axis as Minki drinks in the sight of the curve of the boy’s lips, of the way he holds his head down so sincerely and the grip of his pretty fingers on his back pack-

 

His fingers work faster than his brain and in one fluid motion, he has his phone out.

 

 _C L I C K!_ Goes the camera.

 

All this in a second before Dongho’s shout snaps him out of his thoughts and he jumps into the van awaiting him, his trusted bodyguard following in right after.

 

“They miss you quite a bit eh, Minki? Minki?” The built man shakes the model slightly, trying to get his attention. His eyebrows knot in worry.

 

“Hey, Ren? You okay?”

 

The other just looks at him with a dazed expression, eyes slightly glazed over as he holds his phone which displays an impossibly blurry picture of a figure.

 

“Who was that?”

 

* * *

 

 **@ohmymingi** just posted a picture

**ohmymingi** I saw someone at the airport yesterday… I don’t know how to say it but… can you guys help me find him? #OhMyMysteryMan

**_95,845 likes_ **

_View all 12456 comments_

**komurola**  i feel like i know this guy

 **ricegrainsyoon** baby’s in love?

 **bunnyseop** LovE AT FIRdsfT SIGHTFDSHSHG?????

 

* * *

 

 

 **ALLKPOP** @allkpop

[#TRENDING] Supermodel Choi Mingi calls for fans’ help in finding mystery lover? _www.allkpop.com/article/supermodel-choi-mingi-calls…_

 

* * *

 

The stage is set. The lights are dim. The background music slowly begins to creep in.

 

Here comes the three bells. And it begins.

 

He’s on high alert from the beginning; eyes flitting around, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. He hums to himself as lithe fingers continue their incessant keyboard smashing. His leg bounces up and down to the beat of a Bleach opening theme song.

 

“I’m not feeling too good about this, what about you guys? Think I should just go ahead and accept the quest?” He says to no one in particular. There are a lot more little grunts and the sound of fingers tapping on plastic as the hour goes by with little commentary.

 

Finally, there is a warning whistle as his screen breaks out into chaos. A few minutes later, he lets out a tired sigh as his monitor displays a troll kicking his avatar off the ring.

 

Jonghyun leans back into his chair with a small shrug, smiling shyly into the webcam.

 

“Sorry guys. It’s been a long day, yknow? The con at Japan was great, though. You guys wanna hear about it?” He asks, regaining a bit of his usual cheerfulness as he sits up a little more in his custom-made chair.

 

He rubs the back of his neck, taking his cap off and pushes his hair back before leaning in to read the live chat that has been running non-stop for the past hour. A gentle smile curves into his lips as his viewers bombard him with questions.

 

“Oh the Ghibli Museum? Yeah, we went! It was amazing. I think you guys should be expecting a short vlog soon enough..” His eyes continue to scan the chat.

 

“Good food? Literally everything, honestly. You guys know how much I love sushi, right?”

 

Most of it is just people asking about the trip, about Minhyun, about the team and about-

 

“What’s this?” He mutters to himself, eyes narrowing at the incoming comments.

 

 

 **PICKMEEE:** _YOU’RE ALL OVER THE INTERNET BRO!!!!_

 **NeverenthusiAST:** _can some1 tell him 2 fuken check his pHONE JFC_

 **Getuggly:** _does he not know_

 **Bugiwugi:** _IS THeRE SOMEtHiNG YOUrE NOT TELLinG US KIM JR?!1!?1_

 **Squortle:** _theyd make a good couple tbh lol_

 **Guest:** _UM IS THIS THE RIGHT STREAM?_

 **Guest:** _OHMYGOD IT iS!!!!!_

 **Guest:** _SO U R HIM?!_

 **Guest:** _our minki sure has good tasteshsgshdg_

 **NEVEREVER:** _someone get her out she’s not even from here_

 

His phone? Well, it has been only a few hours since he woke up and come to think of it, he hasn’t checked it at all, has he? Jonghyun shrugs to himself after weighing his options. He chooses to stay seated. His phone’s out on the dining table, last time he remembers. Probably not worth the effort.

 

“My phone? I think I’ll check on it later. So anyway, what do you guys think of the new COD game?”

 

* * *

 

**Winkboi**

hyung are you awake?

**Captain rabbit**

yeah just got up

what’s up?

missed me ;)

**Winkboi**

no

**Captain rabbit**

:(

dont be mean 2 ur fav hyung :(

**Winkboi**

gunhees my fav hyung lol every1 knows that

Anyway

 **Captain rabbi** **t**

STOP BEING MEAN I JSUT GOT BACK

**Winkboi**

have u checkd ur other phone?

**Captain rabbit**

no

not yet

y?

**Winkboi**

i rlly think u should hyung

its madness

Ur fans should work 4 the govt or smth theyre legit spies

**Captain rabbit**

wdym

whats this abt?

**Winkboi**

idk u should just go

Check

Like.

NOW now

 

* * *

 

Hwang Minhyun does not like being disturbed at 3 a.m. in the morning.

 

He tries to ignore the muted buzzing of his phone, burying his head deeper into his pillow. After a few more seconds, when whoever is calling him can’t seem to take the hint, he gives up and reaches out through the dark and slides a thumb across the screen to answer.

 

“Minhyun,” comes a panicked voice.

 

“What,” he says, sighing into his pillow. At the other end of the line, Jonghyun stutters his way through his response. It sounds a little serious-

 

“I think I’m having a little panic attack,” the other replies, voice wavering. Some kind of deep maternal instinct in him kicks in and soon, Minhyun’s eyes are fluttering wide open as he begins to sit up on his bed.

 

“What’s up?” He asks, trying his best to stay attentive.

 

“Check your SNS.”

 

“Well then, you’ll have to hang up-”

 

“Use your laptop,” Jonghyun cuts in a little forcefully. Well, that seems to put things into perspective. His best friend rarely snaps. When he does, it’s only over something serious.

 

As Minhyun logs onto Twitter from his computer and scrolls through his timeline, he thinks, this could probably count as _serious._

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes out, eyeballs threatening to fall out of its sockets upon seeing #KIMJONGHYUN trending right behind #OhMyMysteryMan. At the other end of the line, Jonghyun lets out a borderline hysterical, disbelieving laugh-slash-scoff.

 

“Yeah. I found out while I was streaming and I was curious so I checked and _ohmygodMinhyunwhatdoIdo-”_

 

“Does Aron know about this?”

 

There is a pause.

 

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

And the line promptly shuts off. A few seconds later, Minhyun’s phone buzzes once again and he doesn’t even need to check the ID to know who’s calling.

 

“Did you know-” Comes Aron’s clipped, slightly awkward Official CEO VoiceTM.

 

“Nope. Nothing. Good morning!”

 

And Hwang Minhyun promptly hangs up on his boss.

 

* * *

 

 

 **ALLKPOP** @allkpop

[#TRENDING] Fans identify Boy Wonder Kim Jonghyun of professional gaming team ‘NEVER’ as #OhMyMysteryMan _www.allkpop.com/article/fans-identify-boy-wonder…_

 

* * *

 

 

**we NEVER lose 2.0 (bugis not allowed)**

 

**Hong**

hello every1 I think ya’ll know where this is going

**jeremy guanLin**

hyung don’t you think this is a bit mean

 

 **Main Visua** **l**

THIS? MEAN??

kid

we’re doing this for the good of our precious leader

as friends we gotta do our best to protect the ones we love

from beautiful people with maybe hidden agendas

**Hong**

#preach

 

**snaggletooth gonna snatch ur guRL**

So minhyun hyung isnt gonna be in here too??

**Hong**

mama bigmouth would tell on us

nope he wont be

**magu magu**

does this mean im allowed to curse

 

**Main Visual**

Yes

**Hong**

Yes

**magu magu**

Heck yeah

**Hong**

That’s the way! So proud!

Anyway

onto our Main Subject

**Main Visual**

I did some background check and this guy...

I approve

 

**jeremy guanLin**

I think that goes without saying

hes pretty much perfect isnt he

 

**Main Visual**

he donates to chariTY

WILDT!!1!!

 

**jeremy guanLin**

they could go on a date to the soup kitchen or smth

 

**Main Visual**

RIGHT???

 

**magu magu**

What was the point of this gc in the first place again?

 

**snaggletooth gonna snatch ur guRL**

to stalk that model boy

And to make sure

Hes good enough for jonghyun hyung

 

**magu magu**

But… he is….

Better even….

Hes like…

Unreal

**Hong**

alright

I think this is the end of this sub gc

**Main Visual**

Tnx for wasting our time

Idiot

_**magu magu** left the chat_

_**jeremy guanLin** left the chat_

**Hong**

the kids hate us jae

**snaggletooth gonna snatch ur guRL**

I wonder why

_**snaggletooth gonna snatch ur guRL** left the chat_

**Hong**

I guess its only us jae

_**Main Visual** left the chat_

**Hong**

Thanks for the support fam

 

* * *

 

pockygames

pockygames

pockygames

 

Minki turns the name over and over in his head. Dongho’s frustrated ranting drowns out as he stares at the username on the screen. Slowly, he scrolls through the #KIMJONGHYUN and that’s it… that’s him. _That’s him-_

 

“Who knows what they’ll say? You should be grateful you make the most money in the company otherwise you’d be-”

 

“They found him for me,” his voice comes out no more than a whisper.

 

His bodyguard stops in his tracks and scrunches his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

“They found him,” Minki says, eyes still glued to the screen. Dongho throws his head back and lets out the biggest sigh he’s sighed today.

 

“Were you not listening to anything I said?”

 

“I want to meet him.”

 

“Yeah, well that’s not for me _or_ you to decide, you idiot-”

 

“I’m going to send him a message.”

 

And before Dongho can lunge for the other boy’s phone, Minki rises and steps away from his seat without so much as blinking, leaving Dongho to barrel into an empty chair and end up on the floor, groaning in pain.

 

* * *

 

**ohmymingi**

r u kim jonghyun?

**pockygames**

are u Choi Minki?

**ohmymingi**

Yes

**pockygames**

yeah…

**ohmymingi**

I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you

I didn’t expect it to go viral like that

if you want, I can take the post down?

 

**pockygames**

no it’s fine!

I’m flattered actually

no one’s ever openly confessed their love for me like that

**ohmymingi**

Oh alright then!

i don’t believe that.

you’re lying

about not getting confessions

I mean who wouldn’t fall in love with you???

im sorry im being too much I’ll stop now

**pockygames**

no it’s really fine!!!

Thank you

but it’s true

**ohmymingi**

you probably think I’m crazy but

**pockygames**

Slightly

**ohmymingi**

Go on a date with me

just one night

**pockygames**

…

I don’t do stuff like that

**ohmymingi**

NO I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

One Dinner

That’s all I want

then if you decide you still hate me we can just pretend none of this ever happened

**pockygames**

doing that

that ‘pretending’ is going to be impossible

it is the internet after all

but

I don’t hate you choi minki

**ohmymingi**

Good to know

how does tuesday night sound?

**pockygames**

I didn’t agree

**ohmymingi**

I’ll send you the address tomorrow morning

am choosing alright so dont you worry your pretty little mind

**pockygames**

wait

**ohmymingi**

c u Tuesday!

 

Jonghyun blinks the stars out of his eyes and tries his best to keep his hands from shaking. He sits staring at the tiny profile picture of the model, staring at the conversation that had just happened. Choi Minki's eyes are beautiful, dazzling, even through the dim screen of his phone. His hair billows behind him, a wall of flowers taking up the background and-

 

_Oh._

 

Jonghyun sits still, biting into his lip.

 

_Oh._

 

* * *

 

“Weak,” Seongwoo scoffs, tossing the phone across the room at Woojin who catches it like a baseball pro. Jonghyun does his best to try intercept the throw but alas, it falls into the hands of their temporarily handicapped sub who begins chortling as soon as his eyes land on the first message.

 

Daehwi and Guan Lin read from over his shoulder. Both of the youngsters break into giggles that leave them red in the face.

 

“Jonghyun-hyung, you didn’t stand a chance!” Daehwi says through breaths of laughter.

 

“Guess our Onibugi really is defenceless in the face of pretty men,” Jaehwan snickers, receiving a (weak) glare from his team leader in response. He holds a hand out at the plugged-in Minhyun for a high-five and is promptly ignored, thus turning to Seongwoo instead with hopeful eyes.

 

“Didn’t know Choi Minki was your type,” the taller brunette says teasingly, ignoring his teammate completely. Jonghyun sighs and flops onto the couch.

 

“Aron’s going to kill me-”

 

“Yeah, I am,” comes the elder’s voice. All activity in the room comes to halt as Aron walks in, arms crossed and eyebrows knitted. Slowly, he makes his way across the room with stormy eyes. He comes to a stop in front of his best player, who stands with his head bowed.

 

“-for being a goddamn scaredy cat and not asking him first. Oh my god that was weak!” He exclaims, a merciless smirk forming across his lips.

 

The room erupts into cackling chaos and wild hoots as the rest of his teammates begin linking arms and chanting. Even Minhyun joins in with a shrug, putting his headset down.

 

“Jonghyun’s going on a date! Let’s hope our Leader isn’t too late!”

 

And Kim Jonghyun just lies down and stares at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach like a corpse.

 

_What sins did I commit in my past life, dear God?_

 

* * *

 

**dodaengs** OMG GUYS LOOK WHO WE SAW!!! WE LITERALLY JUST WENT OUT TO GET A SNACK AND DSJHGFHJ

_**436 likes** _

_View all 98 comments_

**somsomsomi** YOU LUCKY BITCHES

 **ssohye** is it wrong 2 want 2 cry now

 

* * *

  

**[enter-talk] I SAW THE VIRAL COUPLE AT A SHOPPING STREET**

Posted at **21:35 P.M.** by **just a muggle passing by**

 

Today I was walking home from school as usual. I have to take the bus from Myeongdong to get home so I usually pass by the shopping district. It was just a normal day. The sun was about to set and the sky was very pretty.

 

I was just in daze looking around as I waited for the bus to arrive. Then suddenly out of the corner of my vision I spot these two boys. I quickly took my phone out and took these pictures...

 

 

Choi Minki is really beautiful in real life it's unreal. His face his hair everything ㅠㅠㅠㅠ and Kim Jonghyun wow I never followed LoL or any games but now... I think I have to ask my oppa to take me to his gaming events more often ㅋㅋㅋㅋ he was so cute and i could only see his eyes but they were sparkling

 

They looked so happy it was like a scene out of a manhwaㅠㅠㅠ im so happy they got to meetㅠㅠㅠㅠ so freaking cute

 

**Post response:**

[+698][-132]

 

[+395][-98]

I'm a girl but i'm so jealous of their relationship ㅠㅠㅠ why cant we have something like that too ㅠㅠㅠ

 

[+123][-42]

Online dating can be a good thing sometimes

 

[+79][-12]

JREN? can that be their couple name??? Junior Royale x Ren

 

* * *

 

 **ALLKPOP** @allkpop

[#TRENDING] Viral couple gamer JR and model Ren spotted on a date at popular shopping street _http://allkpop.com/article/viral-couple-gamer …_

 

* * *

 

**we NEVER lose**

**Hong**

glad 2 know u finally got ur head out of ur socially constipated hoLE

**WartortleZ**

I take that as a compliment

thanks seongwoo

**mom**

Did it go well?

 

**magu magu**

SPILL IT HYUNG

 

**Main Visual**

SPILL

SPILL

SPILL

 

**jeremy guanLin**

THE BEANZ

 

**snaggletooth gonna snatch ur guRL**

jsuT LET HIM TYPE JESUS CRUST

**WartortleZ**

thanks woojin

**mom**

Language woojin

**WartortleZ**

anyway

it was

Fine? Fun?

wasnt as bad as I thought it would be at first

He was

**magu magu**

perfect?

 

**Main Vocal**

amazing?

 

**jeremy guanLin**

the best mistake?

 

**Hong**

everything you could never have even dreamed of?

 

**mom**

Beautiful?

**WartortleZ**

…

Yeah

all those things

Combined

**Hong**

LMAO

whatever happened to

"i'm sure hes gonna be a ditz bc thats how models usually are"

**WartortleZ**

that was u

not me

**Main Vocal**

YA’LL our team leader has hit the mf jackpoT

 

**magu magu**

<3

 

**jeremy guanLin**

*fistbump*

 

**Hong**

so when’s the wedding

 

**mom**

Use a condom

**WartortleZ**

I hate u guys

**Hong**

｡+ﾟ.。+。(´ω｀*)♪♪

 

**mom**

So what now

Any plans to make it official

 

**WartortleZ**

It was onE DATE CALM DOWN

 

* * *

 

 **ohmymingi** just posted a picture

**ohmymingi** one of many more hopefully  <3 #MysteryManNoMore

**_267, 456 likes_ **

_View all 54678 comments_

**mangofan** HOLY SHIT SOMEONE HOLD ME

 **winksus** that was fast

 **deepdark** congratz!!!!

 **emperorhwang** welcome, brother in law

 **ongnothong** WHEN CAN WE EXPECT A BABY

 **baekho** minki ur gonna get me fucken firED

 **americankwak** @pledisboss maybe we can discuss further about an official statement

 

* * *

 

 **JUNIOR ROYALE** @pockygames

i'm really happy today~

 

 **JUNIOR ROYALE** @pockygames

i had a lot of fun~

 

 **JUNIOR ROYALE** @pockygames

and it was all thanks to you guys...

 

 **JUNIOR ROYALE** @pockygames

^-^ <3

 

* * *

 

**gameboi**

hey thanks for today

i really had fun

**rabbit boy**

me too!!!

i'm glad!!!

so

do i get another date?

?

you cant just leave me hanging after all that

**gameboi**

sorry

i was just trying to gather the courage to say

yeah

we can have another date

and many more dates

if that's alright with you

**rabbit boy**

i...

yes

yes.

**gameboi**

c u on sunday?

**rabbit boy**

c u junior royale

jonghyun

**gameboi**

c u ren

minki

 

* * *

 

 **dispatch korea**  @dispatchsns

[BREAKING] PLEDIS Ent. and SAMSUNG TELECOMM. have confirmed dating rumours between JR and Ren. Both have released official statements: _dsptch.co.kr/article/pledis-ent-and…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it!!! i had to take out/ change a lot of characters and subplots to make it fit into this one-shot style thing which i feel really bad doing but... i think it turned out ok (hopefully!) idk if im really good at doing comedy or really bad at it but #yolo amirite
> 
> i really really love this au/thread it's so funny and well thought ouT THANK YOU FOR YOUR EFFORT, WRITER-NIM!!! once again, please support the original thread [here](https://twitter.com/PledisWeek/status/954566118860992512) (also fuck allkpop but theyre so entertaining its fun to see them screw up)


End file.
